inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primrose Butterfly (Kyouma X Hiyoko)
Hi guys~! I'm Freshy-chan~. This is my first fanfiction in this site. If there's any mistakes, please feel free to comment on my work (^^). This fanfic is a romantic-drama story. The main pair will be Kyouma-kun and Hiyoko-chan. There will also have some more pairs coming up in the story. Please enjoy the story! P.S.1 Tenma, Ranmaru, Shuu, Hikaru and Hyouga are female in this fanfic. P.S.2 Hanae-chan, my OC is also taking part in this story as well (^^). P.S.3 I created the last name for Hakuryuu and Shuu. Since it's a fanfic, it has no relation to the original anime. P.S.4 The image that I just added, it's just my imaginary scene of this pair. Plot This is a love story of the noble young lord from the high-class society and the beautiful young songstress of "Twilight Floral" bar. Their love begins in the night that the young lord came into the bar and heard the beautiful voice of the songstress. And with the charm of her voice, the young lord fell in love with her. The songstress is also fell in love at first sight with the young lord and they starting to have a secret meeting. But with difference of social-standard, their love has so many obstructions to get through. Will they manage to get through and have a happy love life? Characters Main characters * Tsurugi Kyouma (剣城 京馬) :: The famous young lord of Tsurugi family. He is Kyousuke and Tenma's first son and also the first heir of the family. His appearance and personality are most likely like his father, but he still has a warm-caring heart and the whirl pegasus wings at his hair like his mother. Kyouma fell in love with Hiyoko after he heard her charming singing voice. * Amemiya Hiyoko (雨宮 日夜子) :: The beautiful young songstress of "Twilight Floral" bar. She is Taiyou and Hyouga's daughter. She has a curly orange hair and pale skin like her father and teal eyes like her mother. Her personality is angelic, but she's not a weak girl to let the other look down on her. Hiyoko fell for Kyouma by his warming gaze that he looking at her. * Shindou Ranto (神童 蘭人) :: Bartender of "Twilight Floral" bar. Ranto is Takuto and Ranmaru's son and Hiyoko's childhood friend. His appearance and personality are exactly like his father, but he's like his mother in not being a teary boy. He secretly fell for Hiyoko since they were a child although he already knows that Hiyoko think of him nothing further than a friend or a brother. * Tsurugi Tensuke (剣城 天介) :: Another young lord of Tsurugi family. He is Kyousuke and Tenma's second son and younger twin brother of Kyouma. Though his hairstyle is the same as Kyouma, but his appearance and personality are completely different from his brother. Tensuke has fallen for Hiyoko as same as Kyouma and he's never gave up to win Hiyoko's heart. * Seisenshi Shouryuu (聖戦士 清竜) :: The young lord of Seisenshi family. Shouryuu is Hakuryuu and Shuu's son and the best friend of Kyouma. His appearance is similar to Hakuryuu, but his hair also has two strips and two teal clips like his mother, Shuu. His personality is quite cheerful and sometimes reckless as same as his father. Shouryuu fell for Marumi, the lead dancer of the "Twilight Floral". * Shindou Marumi (神童 丸美) :: The lead dancer of "Twilight Floral" bar. She is Takuto and Ranmaru's daughter and Ranto's younger sister. Her appearance and personality are exactly like her mother, but sometimes a teary girl. At first, Marumi fell for Kyouma, but after she realised that her best friend, Hiyoko is also fell for him and Kyouma fell for Hiyoko as well, she gave up her feeling for Kyouma. * Kariya Himari (狩屋 緋毬) :: The support dancer of "Twilight Floral" bar. She is Masaki and Hikaru's first daughter. Her hair and face shape are look like her mother, but her eyes colour is as same as her father. Himari is 2 years younger than Hiyoko and Marumi, so her personality is quite more childish and innocent than Hiyoko and Marumi. * Kariya Mikaru (狩屋 未花流) :: The waitress of "Twilight Floral" bar. She is Masaki and Hikaru's second daughter and the younger sister of Himari. Her face shape and eyes colour are as same as her mother, except for her hair colour that is as same as Masaki. Mikaru is 3 years younger than Himari, so her personality is even more childish and innocent than her sister. Main characters' family (Medium characters) *'Tsurugi Kyousuke (剣城 京介)' :: Kyouma and Tensuke's father. The family leader of Tsurugi family. *'Matsukaze Tenma (松風 天馬)' :: Kyouma and Tensuke's mother. Kyousuke's beloved wife and the mistress of Tsurugi family. *'Tsurugi Yuuichi (剣城 優一)' :: Kyouma and Tensuke's uncle. Kyousuke's elder brother and the co-leader of Tsurugi family. *'Amemiya Taiyou (雨宮 太陽)' :: Hiyoko's father. The master, owner and founder of "Twilight Floral". *'Yukimura Hyouga (雪村 豹牙)' :: Hiyoko's mother. The manager of "Twilight Floral" and Taiyou's beloved wife. *'Amemiya Hanae (雨宮 花絵)' :: Hiyoko's aunt. The post-top songstress of "Twilight Floral" and Taiyou's twin younger sister. *'Seisenshi Hakuryuu (聖戦士 白竜)' :: Shouryuu's father. The family leader of Seisenshi family and Kyousuke's friend. *'Ancient-Dark Shuu (エンシャントダーク シュウ)' :: Shouryuu's mother. Hakuryuu's beloved wife and the mistress of Seisenshi family. *'Shindou Takuto (神童 拓人)' :: Ranto and Marumi's father. The pianist of the bar and Taiyou's high school senior. *'Kirino Ranmaru (霧野 蘭丸)' :: Ranto and Marumi's mother. The post-lead dancer of the bar and Takuto's beloved wife. *'Kariya Masaki (狩屋 マサキ)' :: Himari and Mikaru's father. The magician of the bar and Taiyou's friend. *'Kageyama Hikaru (影山 輝)' :: Himari and Mikaru's mother. The post-support dancer of the bar and Masaki's beloved wife. P.S. The minor characters will come up later in the story. Chapters *Prologue: Meeting in the dream *Chapter 1: Blooming primrose and the blue butterfly Category:Fanfictions Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Primrose Butterfly